dueling nightmare
by general zargon
Summary: sequel to takatomon: nightmaremon and takato a thrown into duel academy where they meet jaden and his friends. Warning: this will make absolutely no sense unless you read takatomon R&R! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

General Zargon: here is the long awaited sequel to takatomon!

Ryuuketsu: actually it hasn't been that long

General Zargon: you shut up and do the disclaimer!

Ryuuketsu:-rolls eyes- the author does not own yugioh or digimon

Takato groaned as he opened his eyes and slowly sat up only to be pushed down by nightmaremon which caused Takato to look at him questioningly "you stay, I'm going to find out where we are" nightmaremon said and Takato nodded and nightmaremon stood up and smiled behind his faceplate as he disappeared.

-----------------------With nightmaremon-----------------------------------------------------------

Chanceler Sheppard the headmaster of duel academy jumped as a form materialized in front of his desk "it's nice to see you too Sheppard" nightmaremon said dryly as chanceler stared at him in shock then recovered enough to say "nightmaremon! It's been so long! Why the visit now?" nightmaremon sighed and said "my travel plans fell through and now me and a friend of mine are stuck here for awhile" Sheppard nodded and thought.

Suddenly Sheppard's face lit up and nightmaremon could almost see the lightbulb above his head "I have it! Why don't you and your friend pose as students here!" Sheppard said and nightmaremon thought 'well what could it hurt besides Takato will learn something new' with that thought nightmaremon replied "very well" Sheppard appeared to think and said thoughtfully "you'll have to do something about your appearance" nightmaremon blinked and looked down at his armor.

Finally nightmaremon shrugged and was surrounded by a dim black light as his shape changed and when the light died down in nightmaremon's place stood a teenage boy that looked about 18 with black hair that reached the small of his back and deep green eyes and a height of 7'0.

Sheppard clapped his hands and said "wonderful! Now what's your name this time around?" nightmaremon put his finger under his chin thoughtfully before he spoke "Jeremiah nightmare" Sheppard smirked and asked "and what's your friends name?" nightmaremon, now known as Jeremiah nightmare, answered immediately "Nathaniel tompson" Sheppard nodded and asked "what dorm do you want in?" nightmaremon spoke without hesitation "obelisk blue".

Sheppard nodded again and was about to say something when the door opened and doctor crowler walked in and froze when he saw Jeremiah "Mr. Sheppard who is this?" crowler asked as Sheppard put on a fake smile and said "this is the grandson of an old friend of mine, crowler meet Jeremiah nightmare, Jeremiah meet the tactics teacher dr.crowler" crowler nodded respectfully as did Jeremiah as he left the room.

Jeremiah snickered as he stepped outside the room and disappeared only to reform back with Takato.

-----------------------------------------------------With Takato-----------------------------------

Takato jumped as a strange teenage boy materialized in front of him "what? Don't recognize me dreammon?" the teenager said dryly and Takato brightened "nightmaremon! I didn't recognize you like that!" he gestured to nightmaremon's new form "what happened to you? And what's that on you arm?" Jeremiah chuckled and said "we'll be staying here for awhile so I got us the school uniforms and I had to change my form to blend in" when he said school uniforms he held up the blue and white clothes.

Takato was confused and he made it quite clear when he said "and where exactly are we?" Jeremiah laughed and answered "we my friend are in the millennium dimension where a game known as duel monsters exists and is quite popular oh! And my name here is Jeremiah nightmare and yours is Nathaniel tompson" Takato, now known as Nathaniel tompson, nodded and took the uniform Jeremiah handed him and went to get dressed in privacy.

When Nathaniel came out he was dressed in white pants and a dark blue long sleeve blazer, -think chazz-, Jeremiah was dressed in the same style except he had a white long sleeve blazer with dark blue buttons and pants,-think Zane- Jeremiah whistled and said "looking good now read this book while we go find our dorms" Jeremiah handed Nathaniel a book and started walking with Nathaniel hot on his heels.

General Zargon: hey I hope you like this first chapter!

Ryuuketsu: you know they do, considering you had over 90 reviews counting the ones you had before this story got deleted

General Zargon: hey you have point! Well anyway I need you readers to vote for a good name for takato's best card! Here are your options:

Guardian of the eternal gate

Shining blade warrior

Shadow king, envoy of the darkness

Ryuuketsu: well that was interesting….R&R!

General Zargon: yeah R&R!


	2. first class

General Zargon: oh yeah chapter 2!

Ryuuketsu: and still no votes

General Zargon:-sniffles- I know-starts sobbing-

Ryuuketsu:-sigh- enjoy the chapter while I calm the author down-pats author on the back-

Nathaniel gratefully flopped down on the bed in his dorm room "you're lucky" Jeremiah's voice commented from the door way which caused Nathaniel to sit up straight and ask "why am I lucky?" Jeremiah chuckled and replied "because you don't have a room mate" Nathaniel laughed at that and Jeremiah joined in.

Jeremiah sobered and asked "so have you read that book I gave you?" Nathaniel nodded and replied "yeah this duel monsters game is complex but looks like fun" Jeremiah pushed away from the door and walked over to Nathaniel and said "yeah it is but you have to have a deck to actually play the game" Nathaniel tilted his head and nodded.

Jeremiah pulled out a box of cards from his pocket and handed them to Nathaniel who took it with a bewildered look on his face "um? What are these?" Nathaniel asked and Jeremiah chuckled and then answered "those are duel monster cards, make your deck with them and oh! By the way you class starts in 30 minutes" he then walked out.

Nathaniel opened the box and took out the cards 'hm this one looks good' he thought as he began to assemble his deck, 25 minutes later he had his deck 'whew that was hard' Nathaniel thought as he turned to look at the clock and to his horror he found he only had 5 minutes left.

Nathaniel sprinted down the hall 'how could I cut it so close!' he thought franticly as he rushed into the class room just as the bell rang and the teacher, doc, crowler, started talking "now class we have a new student, will you please come down here?" Nathaniel gulped and walked down the stairs to stand in front of the class.

Crowler started to talk again "this is Nathaniel, a new obelisk blue, well Nathaniel will you please tell the class a little about yourself?" Nathaniel gulped and then said "well I'm a fairly good duelist and I think I'm also a good artist, at least that's what people tell me" crowler nodded as he finished and said "well Nathaniel will you please take a seat next to Alexis" Nathaniel nodded and hurried to his seat next to a blonde head girl as the class got going.

Alexis smiled at Nathaniel and said "your sure modest" Nathaniel blushed and said "sorry" Alexis shook her head and said "don't be, it's good your not over confident" just then crowler spoke "class today we will have a little duel between another new student named Jeremiah nightmare and kin ichiro!" the class clapped and then stood up and followed crowler out to the arena.

Nathaniel was near some students with red coats on as they walked to the arena "hey jaden do you think this is going to be a good duel?" asked the small one with light green hair and glasses on "you bet Syrus, I think this is going to be a great duel" replied the student called jaden.

Nathaniel slowly walked over to them and asked "who's kin ichiro?" the 2 slifers froze and looked around then back at Nathaniel and pointed to themselves which caused Nathaniel to raise an eyebrow and nod "wow an obelisk talking to us!" said Syrus as Nathaniel raised his other eyebrow.

Jaden finally stopped staring and said "well I heard kin's a really good duelist in the obelisk dorm" Nathaniel nodded and said "thanks, that's all I wanted to know and by the way I've heard some good things about you jaden" Syrus and jaden went back to staring as Nathaniel walked away.

Syrus broke the silence as they started walking again "I can't believe an obelisk just complimented you!" jaden nodded and replied as they neared the entrance to the arena "yeah I hear yeah but you know he seems like an okay guy" Syrus nodded in agreement as they entered the stands.

General Zargon: yeah chapter 2 done!

Ryuuketsu: at least he stopped crying

General Zargon: I need some votes on takato's best card here! The options are:

Guardian of the eternal gate

Shining blade warrior

Shadow king, envoy of the darkness

Ryuuketsu: well R&R

General Zargon: yeah R&R!


	3. duel!

General Zargon: hey chapter 3!

Ryuuketsu: just get on with it

General Zargon:-pouts- fine here's the chapter

The arena filled up as crowler stood in the middle of the duel platform "allow me to introduce kin ichiro!" crowler said into the microphone as a red-haired teenager stepped into the duel arena "and now here is Jeremiah nightmare!" crowler finished as Jeremiah stepped into the arena.

Jeremiah slid his deck into his duel disk silently as he discreetly checked the stands and finally managed to spot Nathaniel sitting near the front 'time to start the show' he thought as crowler announced the start of the duel.

He then drew 5 cards and as he looked at them he thought 'hm, this should do nicely, I hope takato is in for a show' he smirked as he stated "I play 2 facedown cards and summon wolf of the abyss!" a pitch black wolf with red eyes appeared on the field.

WOLF OF THE ABYSS: ATK: 2200 DEF: 2400

The majority of the audience gasped and nightmaremon looked to see takato's reaction and saw him looking at the match with wonder in his eyes, he smirked and watched as his opponent started to sweat as he placed a monster in defense mode.

Jeremiah smirked again and looked at the card he drew and thought 'time to wind this down' he then announced "I play shadow destroyer!" a man wearing a black cloak and a black leather shirt and pants with 2 belts that crossed over his hips and black leather boots carrying a sword appeared on the field.

SHADOW DESTROYER: ATK: 2700 DEF: 3500

Several members of the audience looked ready to faint while a lot of them just looked on in awe "wait a minute! That monster is too powerful to be normal summoned!" kin complained and Jeremiah explained to the anxious audience "when there is another dark monster on my side of the field I can summon shadow destroyer" kin looked ready to die just then.

Jeremiah then said "wolf of the abyss, shadow destroyer attack!" the monsters obediently attacked and kin's life points went down.

KIN: 1300 JEREMIAH: 4000

He then announced "I'll activate a facedown now, dark repeat!" a card flipped face up and shadow destroyer attacked again and knocked kin's life points down to 0, the audience burst into applause as Jeremiah took a bow and left the arena.

Nathaniel ran up to Jeremiah and said "that was great! But did you have to finish him off so soon?" he ended his statement in disappointment and Jeremiah laughed and said "tell you what, I'll let you take a peek at my deck, how about that?" takato perked up at the promise and nodded franticly as they headed back to they're classes.

-----------------------With jaden--------------------------------------------

Jaden looked around at all the others who had spirit keys "so, what do you think of Jeremiah?" he asked and Zane replied "he may very well be a shadow rider" the others nodded and were just about to keep talking when chancellor Sheppard appeared.

Sheppard looked at all of them and sighed then said "trust me, he's no shadow rider even if his deck says otherwise" banner asked "how can you be so sure?" Sheppard gave a little grin and said "because he's the reason that there haven't been any strange happenings around here lately" the others looked shocked.

Chazz was the first to recover "how is that?" he asked and Sheppard replied "because the shadow riders are afraid of him" jaden asked "why is that?" Sheppard merely said "I can't tell you that but I can tell you that he's been here before" with that he walked away.

Syrus looked around and said "I think we should ask Nathaniel about this" the rest of the spirit key keepers nodded and Zane said "he's in my dorm so I think I should talk to him" they all agreed at that.

----------------------With Jeremiah and Nathaniel-------------------------------------

Jeremiah laughed as Nathaniel gobbled up his food and thought 'hard to believe that he used to be so shy' he shook his head with a small smile as Nathaniel finished up and gave a contented sigh as he leaned back.

Nathaniel yawned and stood up with Jeremiah's help "I think I'm sleepy" he stated as he yawned again as Jeremiah laughed and stated "come on, I'll help you to your room" he then proceeded to guide a very sleepy takato to the obelisk dorm.

Jeremiah gave a small smile as he tucked takato into bed and said "sweet dreams takato" he stood up and walked to the door before looking back and thinking 'he looks so innocent when he's sleeping' he gave another smile before walking out the door.

General Zargon: here's the chapter!

Ryuuketsu: just get to the review responses

General Zargon:-pout- fine here's the review responses

To LanHikari2000x:

General Zargon: to answer your question it's because nightmaremon viewed this as a new start and plus, as chancellor Sheppard said "he's been there before" so he didn't want to be suspicious about him if he chose the same name, and I'm not entirely sure!

To Daniel14541:

General Zargon: thank you for the vote!

Ryuuketsu: for the sake of the author's sanity continue to vote!

General Zargon: yeah and continue to R&R!


	4. discussion

General Zargon: hey new chapter!

Ryuuketsu: just get on with it

General Zargon:-pouts- fine enjoy the chapter!

Nathaniel yawned as he sat up 'what time is it?' he wondered as he glanced at the clock 5:29 'oh no I'm going to be late!' he thought as he brushed his teeth in a hurry and was out the door towards his class with professor banner.

He made it to his seat before he was officially late "you cut it pretty close" a voice startled him and when he turned around he saw Alexis smiling at him "heh, yeah I guess I over slept, my friend Jeremiah didn't come to wake me up" he answered.

Banner walked in and the class quieted down "today class we have a new student, please come up here Nathaniel" he shyly did as told and he soon stood in front of the class "please tell us a little about yourself" banner said and Nathaniel gulped.

He looked down as he said "I'm an average duelist and a pretty good artist, at least that's what people tell me" several girls swooned somewhere as banner said "thank you, please sit next to Alexis" he hurried to do as told.

As he sat down banner said "for today's lesson, can anybody tell me the importance of a poker face?" nobody moved and finally banner sighed and said "how about…Nathaniel! Please tell the class about the importance of a poker face" the said boy shyly stood up.

Takato gulped and began "a poker face is keeping your face completely expressionless thus giving your opponent no clue as to what you hold in your hand or if you have a good card or not" he finished and hurriedly sat down again.

Banner turned to the rest of the class and said "correct, now I want you all to write a five page report on several important strategists of the dueling world" the entire class groaned at that and takato just looked confused.

Takato turned to Alexis and asked in a whisper "why is that so bad?" Alexis grinned and said back in a whisper "the other students prefer action over thinking" takato nodded and turned his attention back to the professor.

------------------------------With Jeremiah-------------------------------

Jeremiah sighed and glanced at the clock and thought 'my last class just has to take forever doesn't it?' he sighed again and watched as the professor concluded the lecture and the entire class ran for the door.

Nightmaremon walked into the hall and headed towards takato's last class 'I'll just surprise him' he thought with a chuckle as he turned a corner and somebody ran into him "I'm really sorry!' the person yelped as they gathered up school books.

Bastion misawa looked up and paled as he saw Jeremiah looking at him with a raised eyebrow "um? Well sorry I ran into you" bastion said as he stuffed the books into his bag and took off down the hall leaving a very confused nightmaremon.

Nightmaremon shrugged and continued on his way to takato's classroom, he leaned on the wall and crossed his arms as takato's class ended and came flooding out while Jeremiah looked for takato.

Takato blinked as he saw Jeremiah leaning against the wall and he shook his head as he walked over to the lounging duelist and asked "didn't want me to get lost?" Jeremiah just smirked and said "come on, I heard about a dueling arena and I want to check it out" takato sighed and followed Jeremiah.

----------------------At the arena-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden looked around and said "I wish somebody would agree to duel me!" he then gave a sigh and sat down in the stands as Syrus and chumley laughed and Syrus said "maybe you'll get to see a good duel instead" jaden just nodded with a pout.

Just then bastion ran up and said "I just ran into Jeremiah in the hall" jaden perked up and asked "really?" bastion nodded and added "I literally ran into him" jaden and his friends gaped then Syrus asked "isn't that him? And there's Nathaniel!" everyone turned.

Jaden blinked and said "that's really them! Maybe they'll duel me!" he then ran towards them only to stop as he saw another obelisk talking to them and wondered 'what are they saying?' he shrugged and continued walking.

Jeremiah resisted the urge to growl as the obelisk in front of him continued to badger him for a duel "I'll duel you" takato said and Jeremiah snapped his head to look at him in shock and said "what?" takato ignored him and repeated "I'll duel you".

By now the entire arena was focusing on them and the obelisk he was talking to replied "sure, if we can find and empty arena" two people who were dueling behind them promptly stopped and said "you can use this one!" takato nodded and got his duel disk.

Jeremiah stood near takato's side of the field and thought 'I hope he knows what he's doing' takato had a look of determination on his face as he slid his deck into his duel disk and his opponent did the same "let's duel!" they both declared.

Takato drew five cards and thought 'I think this one will be good to start with' out loud he said "I summon dragon of oblivion!" at once a nightmarish black dragon wrapped in chains appeared on the field.

Dragon of oblivion ATK: 2000 DEF: 2800

He then said "then I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn!" his opponent looked nervous as he drew and said "I'll play swordsman of fire in defense mode!" a knight with a flaming sword appeared on the field.

Swordsman of fire ATK: 1400 DEF: 1600

Takato drew and thought 'this one will be good' he then said "I summon light witch!" a woman in white robes carrying a white staff with a golden orb on top and blonde hair wearing a white pointed hat appeared on the field.

Light witch ATK: 1800 DEF: 2000

He then continued "now dragon of oblivion attack with black inferno!" the dragon obediently breathed black fire at the opponent's monster which was instantly destroyed "now my dragon's special ability activates! Whenever he destroys a monster that monster's attack points are dealt directly to your life points!".

Opponent: 2600 Takato: 4000

Takato smirked and said "now light witch, attack with shining magic!" the woman held out her hand and a beam of white light shot out and collided with takato's opponent.

Opponent: 800 Takato: 4000

His opponent gulped and drew a card and announced "I play the magic card dark hole to destroy all monsters on the field!" a giant black hole formed on the field and sucked takato's monsters into it.

He then continued "now I summon flame lion!" a lion made out of fire appeared on the field and roared threateningly.

Flame lion ATK: 1800 DEF: 1900

Takato gulped as his opponent announced "flame lion! Attack with blazing claws!" the lion obediently ran at takato and slashed at him, takato let out an exclamation at that as his life points dropped.

Opponent: 800 Takato: 2200

Takato breathed heavily as he stood up and drew a card 'this one looks like it could help me' he thought as he said "I summon knight of darkness!" a nightmarish black knight appeared on the field and stood at attention.

Knight of darkness ATK: 2000 DEF: 2400

He then continued "if there is a dark monster in my graveyard then my knight gains 600 attack points!" the knights attack rose to 2600 and takato said "I now play one of my facedown cards, shadow's deceit!" a card flipped face up.

Takato smirked and said "shadow's deceit allows one of my monsters to by-pass your monsters to strike your life points directly!" the knight held his sword and charged but before he reached the lion he disappeared and reappeared behind it.

The knight brought his sword down to win the duel for takato, as he stepped off the stage he was met with Jeremiah who wore a pleased smile and said "nice duel" takato beamed with pride as he and Jeremiah walked away.

Jaden turned to his friends and Syrus said "he's good" the rest of the group nodded and Zane spoke up "now's my chance to talk to him" he then turned and walked away after takato while thinking 'I hope he's not a shadow rider' he sighed and continued walking.

----------------------------With Takato--------------------------------------------------------------

Takato jumped when someone knocked on his door, he took a deep breath and opened it and had to look up to see Zane's face "um? Hi?" takato said and Zane said "hello, may I come in?" takato nodded and stepped aside to let the teen in.

Zane turned around as takato shut the door "I came to talk to you about Jeremiah" Zane said and takato looked confused as he asked "why?" Zane sighed and asked "may I sit down?" takato nodded and Zane sat on one of the couches.

Takato sat opposite Zane and asked "why would you want to know about Jeremiah?" Zane replied "I'm just curious" takato accepted the answer and asked "what do you want to know?" Zane smiled and asked "first, how old is he?" takato promptly replied "17" Zane nodded and continued asking basic questions.

Zane thought 'this is it' he inwardly sighed and asked out loud "do you know if Jeremiah is a member of a group that calls themselves the Shadow Riders?" takato didn't hesitate in replying "no, he isn't" Zane was instantly relieved as he nodded.

Takato looked at the clock and said "it's really late, maybe you should go" Zane nodded and was just about to the door before he said over his shoulder "have a good night" takato nodded and replied "same to you" Zane nodded and walked out the door.

The only occupant left in the room sighed and stood up to get ready for bed 'that was really weird' takato thought as he got into his pajamas and slipped into bed after turning off the lights.

General Zargon: there's the chapter!-Does the conga-

Ryuuketsu: for the love of ra stop dancing!

General Zargon:-pouts- fine-stops dancing- anyway here are the review responses!

To Firehedgehog:

General Zargon: thank you! And I will!

Ryuuketsu: wow that was short, but to the point, please R&R

General Zargon: yeah R&R!


	5. interlude

General Zargon: the long awaited 5th chapter to dueling nightmare is here!!! 

Ryuuketsu: and to those of you who thought the author was dead, you are now proven wrong

General Zargon: yeah and i don't own yu-gi-oh or digimon!!! enjoy the chapter!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takato yawned as he walked towards his class 'man that duel really took a lot out of me' he thought as he remembered the look of pride on Nightmaremon's face and grinned as he made it to his class just in time "okay class, settle down" Crowler said and the class reluctantly did and so the class listened with half an ear to the teacher's lecture about proper dueling technique's, when the bell rang everyone sprinted for the door.

Takato gasped for breath as he made it to the meal hall without getting trampled 'that was a close one' he thought as he searched for Jeremiah and after a minute, found him sitting at an empty table, which was rare, Jeremiah looked up as Takato sat down and smiled "how was your class?" Takato asked and Jeremiah shrugged and replied "boring as all heck"Ttakato grinned and giggled at that comment.

Jeremiah smiled at Takato's giggle and said "how did you like your duel?" Takato gave one last giggle before he answered "it was great! did you see the look on his face?" Jeremiah nodded with a smile as he finished his food and said "we better get to class, else they might send a search party out for us" Takato smiled as they both stood up to head for they're classes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Timewizardmon blinked as he looked around the dimension he had landed in only to find a giant multi-headed serpent looking at him "oh heck" he said with a sweattdrop as he pressed a button on his watch to freeze time just as the serpent lunged for him. Timewizardmon walked away from the frozen snake and after he was a good distance away he unfroze time and continued walking.

after what seemed like a few hours Timewizardmon found himself standing just inside the forest wondering why bad things always seemed to happen to him. in front of him was what looked like a very BIG army making camp, while contemplating this he failed to notice the shadow behind him until he felt the knife pressing against his throat "don't move" the person hissed and then shouted to someone else in the woods "i have a prisoner, take over my post!" then the person pushed him forward.

to avoid having his throat slashed Timewizardmon moved forward easily while thinking 'why god? what did i do to you?' it didn't take long to get to wherever the guy was taking him but Timewizardmon was not entirely sure that was a good thing, just then someone emerged from the tent they were in front of, the guy was tall and had long, white hair "what do you want?" the guy asked as more people came from the tent, though two looked to be children.

the person who was holding him hostage said "i found him snooping around, plus i think that he is a powerful wizard" at this the people raised they're eyebrows and the children looked very curious "why do you think that?" a powerful looking guy asked and the ninja, for that's what Timewizardmon decided he was, answered promptly "i saw him get attacked by a hydra and before it got close he vanished and reappeared a good distance away" by now all the people looked curious.

the white-haired guy asked "so why hasn't he fought you yet?" Timewizardmon was getting a little annoyed at being talked about like he wasn't there so he spoke up "i didn't see the point" all eyes turned to him and he continued "i'm not foolish enough to think i could take you all on, and even if i was, what are the chances i'd actually win?" as he finished the two grown-ups burst out laughing and the children giggled while the ninja looked embarrassed as he finally took the knife away from his throat.

"i like this guy" the white-haired man said with a final laugh as the kids grinned, which now that he really looked at them looked to be around 10 years old if a little over, one was a boy with blonde hair and one was a girl with black hair and red eyes, "what's your name?" the other man asked and Timewizardmon replied "Neos" the ninja had left and the remaining four grinned and the little boy said "i think you'll fit in" to which he replied "and is that a good thing?" that sent the four into another round of laughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowmon looked around and sighed as he looked out of the alley he had landed in 'well, this isn't to bad' just then a crowd of people spotted him "hey! it's one of them mutants!!" Shadowmon sweatdropped as he turned around and started running like there was no tomorrow 'spoke to soon' he thought as he continued to run away from the angry mob, suddenly a card flew past Shadowmon's head and exploded in front of the crowd.

Shadowmon slowed to a stop as the crowd ran away 'what the heck was that about' he wondered to himself as a voice asked "you okay homme?" the voice had an accent and it was cajun, if Shadowmon didn't miss his guess, he turned around and got a good look at his 'rescuer', the man was tall with reddish brown hair and red on black eyes and he wore a beaten brown trench coat.

taking a moment to collect his wits, Shadowmon replied "i've been better" the man nodded and motioned for Shadowmon to follow him, which he did as he had nothing better to do, and said "names Gambit, or Remy Lebeau if you prefer, what's your name?" Shadowmon took a moment to reply before he said "people call me Shadow" Remy nodded and said "somethin' to do with yah powers, ah'm right aren't ah" Shadow just nodded.

before long Remy had led Shadow to Magneto's base where he'd said things would be explained 'why did i have to land in a place where a guy who wears a bucket on his head want's to take over the world?' Shadow thought the second he met Magneto who preceded to give his sales pitch 'did i do something to upset master?' he thought as he watched Magneto wait expectantly "i'll think about it" was Shadow's reply but it apparently was enough for Magneto who preceded to call Remy to show him to his room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huntermon blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating 'nope, i'm sane or at least i think i am' he thought to himself as he looked around and blinked again just to be sure because what he was seeing was just to bizarre 'ooookkaay, i'm in a world that's at war with things that look suspiciously like vampires, i can handle that' he reassured himself as one of the creatures took notice of him and lunged.

the ghoul met the business end of Huntermon's sword before it could get close 'dang it' he thought as the rest of the ghouls attacked, it was over in seconds with Huntermon looking with disgust at his sword and the carnage around him 'now my swords dirty, great'  
he thought as he wiped the sword off on a ghoul's coat, the sound of foot steps caused him to look up curiously as a young girl dressed in white with a fuzzy hat and long, black hair and a boy dressed as a butler armed with wires came in.

Walter looked around at the carnage and couldn't help but blink at the man standing in the middle of it holding a sword, the young angel of death looked at his partner and was surprised to see Alucard looking impressed at the man who just looked confused "uh,  
could either of you tell me what's going on here?" Huntermon asked and walter replied "did you do all this?" he gestured around and Huntermon nodded which caused Alucard to whistle.

Alucard grinned, showing off her fangs, and said "thanks for taking care of the ghouls" Huntermon blinked and said "huh?" Walter couldn't help but sigh as he asked "you do know what the things you just killed are right?" Alucard and Walter both sweatdropped as Huntermon shook his head "you have got to be kidding me" Walter muttered and Huntermon had the grace to look ashamed

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General Zargon: well that was evil

Ryuuketsu: you can say that again, but at least you wrote something

General Zargon:-laughs nervously- please don't kill me reviewers!!

Ryuuketsu: um Firehedgehog is the only one that reviewed

General Zargon: oh yeah but anyway R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ryuuketsu: R&R for the sake of further updates


End file.
